Forbidden Love
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: Greed ler cree que castiga a Oncie pero en realidad si Oncie lo disfruta no es castigo. Mal summary xD Lemmon!


**Este es mi primer oncest.**

**Esta dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas aqui en el mundo del internet(?) Para ti Lissie **

**Ya se... Oncie se comporta de forma muy ladina. No pensaba hacerlo asi, enserio epro meh.. no me quejo xD**

**Espero les guste! :)**

**Pd: el titulo va por Lissie xD No supe que ponerle asi que ella lo hizo. Y este fanfic tambien esta publicado en mi Tumblr. Pueden encontrarme como jessicauchiha.**

**(c) Dr. Seuss.**

* * *

Lo cubrió de besos sabor a tabaco.

Lo acaricio con esas manos que hacía poco manoseaban cantidades alucinantes de billetes verdes.

—Su-suave…

Su risa con matices oscuros llenaron la habitación.

—No Oncie, suave nunca —le murmuro a su odio—. Contigo nunca.

Once ler gimió bajo el cuerpo de su malvado captor.

—Pero si lo disfrutas —dijo sarcástico con una de sus manos en el miembro del joven.

Estrujo el órgano entre sus dedos ásperos y se deleitó con las muecas de placer que hacia su víctima.

—Por favor… —sus ojos azules se encontraban demasiado dilatados como para enfocar bien a la persona que lo torturaba.

Su ruego fue acallado por unos labios demandantes. Forzó a su lengua entrar y se impuso como el rey de aquel terreno cálido y de sabor a malvaviscos.

Su boca corto el beso y se dirigió rápidamente al cuello amoratado de Oncie. Sonrió satisfecho ante su obra. Lamio como si de esa piel manara miel y mordió con fuerza. Un grito de dolor brotó de Oncie.

—No te quejes.

Conocía cada parte de ese cuerpo debilucho. Amaba ese cuerpo.

—¿Sabes Oncie? Hoy lo quiero diferente.

Se alejó con una sonrisa seca mientras se acomodaba su ropa elegante.

El menor se tomó sus minutos para recuperarse y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué?

Sonó tan necesitado… _Tan necesitado de mí_. Su sonrisa creció.

—Si Oncie —empezó a decir dirigiéndose a la silla en donde solía estar casi siempre contando dinero—, quiero que vengas por ello.

El oji azul abrió su boca para protestar pero su cuerpo estaba tan caliente, tan… acalorado. Sus manos se dirigieron sin vergüenza alguna a su miembro y ante la mirada sorprendida de Greed ler, empezó a masturbarse.

De sus labios rosados salieron eróticos sonidos y su mirada desafiante se la dedico a su único espectador.

Paso sus dedos a lo largo del falo acariciando con rapidez pues lo necesitaba. Sonrió cuando vio cómo su villano se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia él mientras desasía sus ropas que con esmero arreglaba.

—Juegas sucio.

—Lo he… aprendido del mejor mm…

Sus labios fueron atrapados nuevamente en un beso salvaje. Sintió como su cuerpo rebotaba bruscamente contra la cama y al mismo tiempo era aprisionado por otro cuerpo que emanaba calor. Gimió.

—Jugaremos rudo hoy entonces.

Con su corbata amarró las muñecas de su víctima y las ato a su vez a los barrotes de la cama. Oncie sonrió.

—Como si nunca lo hubiéramos jugado antes.

Greed ler abrió sus ojos perplejo por el comentario.

—Veo que no rogaras piedad hoy.

—Quien sabe —contesto Oncie ladeando su rostro y mirándolo de reojo—, pueda que hoy llegues profundo.

Y dejo que su risa escapara suevamente.

—Aceptaré el reto.

Su lengua se deslizo por el delgado torso, degustando todo a su paso. Sin ninguna pizca de suavidad adentro dos de sus dedos en la estrecha entrada de Oncie. Este gimió y se retorció en su posición.

Con su mano libre se dedicó a pellizcar los botones rosados expuestos que se alzaban con rapidez.

—Quiero más…

—Eres una molestia cuando te comportas como una puta.

Sin más dirigió su boca hacia el miembro rojizo de Oncie y lo engullo por completo. Su lengua se enredó alrededor del falo y se deslizo con habilidad.

—Demasiado bueno Mhgn…

Las delicadas manos de Oncie se aferraron al cabello negro de Greed ler marcando un ritmo que no sería seguido.

Sin muchas contemplaciones el malvado mordió ligeramente la punta del miembro goteante haciendo que al momento, en un espasmo de placer Oncie expulsara su semilla.

Levanto su rostro dejando ver su sonrisa burlona. Sus labios estaban blanquecinos.

—No aguantas mucho.

Once ler le dedico una mirada de inocencia.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora lo quiero. _Te quiero. Ya._

Y como si quisiera mostrar más determinación froto su trasero contra el miembro endurecido de su captor que aun llevaba pantalones. El acto hizo que un jadeo se escapara de su boca. Sus ojos verdes brillaron de lujuria.

Incorporándose por completo en la cama se quitó sus pantalones y dejo a la vista su falo que rogaba atención. Oncie sonrió juguetón.

—Deberías devolver la atención que te preste hace un momento.

—Pero estoy atado —refuto—, _si tan solo me soltaras…_

—En otra ocasión.

Se arrodilló posicionándose entre las piernas abiertas del oji azul y sin cuidado y con una sonrisa pérfida lo penetro con fuerza.

Oncie gimió y su espalda se arqueó. Lo había logrado.

— ¡Ahh!

Empezó a embestirlo como si quisiera partirlo, él abrió sus piernas aún más dejándole claro que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Sentía esas manos rasposas en sus caderas que lo empujaban hacia él para adentrarse más. Sus propias manos se aferraron a las sabanas buscando algún sustento.

Empujaba profundo, quería llegar lo más lejos posible, quería cumplir el reto.  
Con sus pies hizo soporte y se alzó dejando su trasero al aire y alcanzando los labios rojizos de su víctima.

Los movimientos eran certeros y pronto ambos terminaron exhaustos.

—Mmm…

Ronroneo Oncie cuando Greed ler salió de su interior.

—Reto cumplido.

—Ya lo creo.

* * *

**Ya se, el final esta del asco.**

**Prometo subir otro fic de oncest pronto!**

**Gracias por leer**

**Se recibe cualquier comentario.**

**Ahi se ven.**


End file.
